As an environment-friendly vehicle in recent years, attention is focused on a vehicle that has a power storage device (for example, a secondary battery, capacitor, or the like) mounted and that travels using the driving power generated from the electric power stored in the power storage device. Such a vehicle includes, for example, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like. The technique of charging such a power storage device mounted on such vehicles by a commercial power supply of high power generation is proposed.
Among such vehicles, a hybrid vehicle runs using the driving power generated by a rotating electric machine using electric power stored in a power storage device, and the driving power generated by an internal combustion engine (for example, an engine). The hybrid vehicle may be capable of stopping the engine during idling, and running with the engine stopped, using only the driving power generated by a rotating electric machine, such as an electric vehicle. In this case, the restarting condition of the engine must be set appropriately in order to suppress degradation in fuel efficiency.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-061869 (PTD 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor, configured to mask the knocking determination result for a predetermined time from the initiation of engine startup, when starting the engine by the operation of the motor, to control the engine with ignition timing according to the operating state of whether the engine has arrived at full combustion or not, and to control the engine with ignition timing according to the engine operating state and knocking determination result at an elapse of a predetermined time from the initiation of engine startup.